


Ruptura

by fadaravena



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Após sofrer uma rejeição de Hakuba, e descobrir que ele tinha sentimentos por outra pessoa, Kaito se vê obstinado a descobrir a identidade dela, mesmo que a resposta seja ainda mais dolorosa.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 7





	Ruptura

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rupture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569470) by [fadaravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena)



Quando Kaito decidiu que finalmente tomaria medidas em relação ao que sentia pelo seu colega de classe, reunindo toda a sua coragem para tanto e prometendo a si mesmo que não voltaria atrás, não importando a resposta, seu lado otimista esperava que fosse correspondido. Portanto, quando Hakuba sorriu constrangido para si e disse:

— Sinto muito, mas já há alguém de quem gosto.

Ele não conseguiu processar de imediato.

No momento seguinte lembrava-se de como fez piada da situação, falando algo sobre essa pessoa quem quer que fosse, e correu para longe do pátio, porque por mais lugar-comum que soasse, ele havia planejado que seria durante o recreio embaixo da sombra de uma árvore. A luz do sol projetando um belo contraste no semblante de Hakuba, fazendo seu cabelo brilhar uma adorável mescla de castanho e dourado; a imagem ainda vívida em sua memória nada fazia para conter a dor em seu coração.

Durante a aula do dia seguinte tentou seu melhor para esconder os traços da noite anterior. Todo o tempo em que passou pensando sobre a resposta, tentando juntar peças em todas as interações de Hakuba para descobrir quem poderia ser a pessoa de quem ele gostava, mas quanto mais afundava em reminiscências, cada vez mais sentia seu peito comprimir. Ele estava à beira de perder-se, sentado encolhido em sua cama com as mãos em seu rosto, quando a tela de seu computador acendeu tocando uma chamada em conferencia de sua mãe. Mais tarde, ele a agradeceu por ter ligado àquela hora.

/ / /

Kaito sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe de leve o braço fazendo-o despertar de seus pensamentos, levantando a cabeça deu de cara com Aoko o olhando com visível preocupação no olhar.

— Você quer falar sobre?

— Sobre o quê? — Ele disse tentando soar despreocupado.

— O que está o incomodando. Aoko te conhece há bastante tempo, Kaito. Algo aconteceu e a Aoko não gosta de ver você sofrendo.

— Eu estou bem, Ahoko. Foi só a lembrança da última aula, — ele estremeceu fazendo careta de desconforto — por que tinham que falar sobre aquilo?

— Ah, você diz aquilo durante a aula de biologia? — A expressão de Aoko suavizou-se e ela bateu de leve em seu ombro. — Pronto, pronto, já passou. — E então, após uma pausa. — Ei, que tal a gente passar depois da aula naquela sorveteria nova que abriu semana passada?

Ao ouvir sorveteria, Kaito rapidamente endireitou-se na carteira, radiante.

— Você me conhece bem mesmo, pode contar comigo.

— Fechado, então!

Durante o restante das aulas, ele fingiu prestar atenção no professor enquanto ocupava a mente com outras coisas. Ele estava agradecido por Aoko tê-lo convidado e estava ansioso por passar a tarde com ela.

Contudo, mesmo com essa distração, ele não conseguia evitar que seu olhar se voltasse para a causa de suas angústias, sentado algumas carteiras à sua frente, parecendo concentrado com os lábios contraídos e um leve pulsar no canto de um olho.

Hakuba parecia preocupado — provavelmente fora também afetado pelo ocorrido — e Kaito não pode evitar de se sentir culpado. Também não pode evitar o sentimento de proteção que sentia em relação ao colega, como queria chegar perto dele e confortá-lo, fazer as marcas sumirem de sua expressão e vê-lo abrir aquele sorriso convencido que tanto lhe dava nos nervos, mas seria hipócrita de si, não? Kaito franziu o cenho e suspirou derrotado.

_Bem, se não posso fazer isso, há uma outra forma de chegar até você._

Ele voltou sua atenção para o aparelho tablet apoiado em seu colo, a página do navegador aberta num artigo de notícia que anunciava uma exposição de jóias antigas no museu regional.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

/ / /

Após as aulas, como prometido, ele foi com Aoko até a sorveteria nova que abrira no centro da cidade. O local ficava entre uma cafeteria e uma loja de roupas, era um pequeno estabelecimento com apenas uma janela servindo como balcão para atender aos fregueses, e na parte de baixo, ordenadas em duas fileiras de cinco, ficavam as caixas com os sorvetes artesanais expostos para escolha.

— Kaito, vamos fazer uma aposta! — Aoko disse cheia de entusiasmo assim que chegaram.

— O que tem em mente? — Kaito disse.

Nada de bom costumava vir de uma travessura da garota, a bem da verdade, de nenhum dos dois, mas como resistir? Especialmente quando ela apertava os olhos daquele jeito de quem trama algo.

— Aoko vai escolher os sabores sem o Kaito saber, se acertar Aoko vai preparar seu prato preferido na janta…

— E se eu errar?

A garota fez uma pausa segurando o queixo com a mão, depois num gesto rápido estendeu-a até ele, apontando o dedo.

— Vai ter que passar a tarde de sábado usando o figurino que eu e a Akako-chan escolhermos. — Ela finalizou triunfante.

E bem que Kaito tinha razão, ele fez uma careta de horror à menção de Koizumi escolhendo suas roupas, mas logo deu um riso confiante e afirmou que ele quem escolheria o que a garota iria vestir.

— E você sabe que tenho bom gosto.

— Aoko sabe bem. — Ela disse num tom de deboche. — Como daquela vez na festa que meu pai foi convidado e o Kaito apareceu vestido de—

— Ei! Ei! Aquilo foi um acidente! Eu não esperava que—

Escutou um risinho abafado, e então, a garota caía na gargalhada, o timbre doce e suave o embalando e contagiando de tal forma que logo se viu rindo junto com ela.

A tarde ia se pondo enquanto os dois aproveitavam o sorvete sentados na beirada de uma fonte, a água de quando em quando respingando em seus rostos e refrescando seus ânimos.

Conversaram à toa sobre as matérias escolares, sobre sua rotina em casa, compartilhando anedotas conjuntas, muitas das quais envolviam o inspetor Nakamori, o que gerava alguns olhares de repreensão por parte garota em como Kaito vangloriava as façanhas de seu ídolo. Perderam-se por um tempo em nostalgias agradáveis da infância, travessuras, piadas em bom espírito. Kaito realizou um pequeno truque de dobraduras de papel com os guardanapos que sobraram e os potinhos de sorvete, Aoko assistia ao espetáculo maravilhada, sempre gracejando das habilidades do amigo, que costumavam aparecer em horas indevidas também. Por fim a conversa voltou para assuntos do cotidiano, e inevitavelmente, para os colegas de classe. 

Kaito não queria se lembrar, ele realmente não queria, manteve a expressão impassível a tarde toda, mas uma hora até o fio mais resistente cede, e talvez aquele líquido quente em sua roupa fosse também a água da fonte, morno, pois banhado de sol...

Que refletia seus adoráveis fios dourados enquanto sorria um meio-sorriso acanhado como pedindo desculpas.

De repente sentiu tocarem de leve em seu colo e teve um sobressalto.

— Está tudo bem, Aoko está aqui.

Ela dissera num tom de voz tão baixo, tão solene, como se não quisesse interromper o que se passava em seu íntimo, mas ao mesmo tempo trazê-lo algum conforto.

Kaito aquiesceu e deixou-se despencar no ombro de Aoko, o rosto aninhando-se na curva de seu pescoço. Não queria que ela o visse assim, e em silêncio ela respeitou, em silêncio afagou suas costas ao som do poente com seus murmúrios de passantes e chiar do chafariz.

/ / /

Não esperava menos do grande detetive Hakuba Saguru, o único que sagazmente se esquivara de todas as suas armadilhas e o encurrala no topo do prédio, ainda que tudo não passasse de parte do plano de KID.

— Não esperava ter que dizer isso, mas você realmente me surpreende. Por acaso tudo isso foi um pretexto para ter um momento a sós comigo?

KID arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ora, e o que o faz pensar isso?

Hakuba fechou os olhos e levantou uma mão se preparando para listar as razões.

— Comecemos pelo fato meteorológico, como é de conhecimento geral à esta altura de que Kaitou KID só planeja seus roubos em noites de lua cheia, quando a luz do luar é capaz de lhe servir como holofote, é de estranhar que venha a ter escolhido justo hoje, um dia de lua nova. Prosseguindo para o segundo ponto temos os seus truques práticos, os que costuma usar não só para afastar a força-tarefa como também a qualquer detetive em seu encalço, tenho experiências suficientes no ramo para servir como prova do que digo quando falo que suas armadilhas foram estratégica e propositadamente posicionadas de modo a fazer com que apenas eu chegasse até você. E por fim, o terceiro, e provavelmente o mais crucial — neste momento Hakuba abriu os olhos e seu rosto iluminou-se — o terceiro ponto KID foi você ter me esperado.

Ele estava em parte certo, a escolha do dia também fora deliberada. Sem a luz do luar, Hakuba não poderia ver como suas faces se tingiam de vermelho, apenas as batidas de seu coração o podiam denunciar, mas àquela distância ele estava seguro.

KID se aproximou com cautela enquanto batia palmas.

— Excelente, não tenho como esperar menos do meu estimado detetive. E então, sabe a razão de nosso tête-à-tête?

Hakuba virou o rosto para o lado e murmurou:

— Eu faço uma ideia.

— Eu andei notando, — KID começou — que você anda meio fora de si esses dias, eu não quero ver um de meus detetives sobrecarregado desse jeito, tira toda a graça da perseguição, ademais... — KID virou as mãos para cima dando de ombros, depois, chegando bem perto de Hakuba abriu um sorriso predatório.

— Por que faz isso... — Hakuba murmurou, interrompendo-o.

Pego de surpresa, o ladrão afastou-se.

— Eu poderia te prender aqui e agora.

— E o que te impede...?

O detetive respirou fundo, e então segurando firme no pulso de KID procurou seu olhar, e quando finalmente o encontrou disse com uma expressão carregada de seriedade.

— Eu me apaixonei por você.

Kaito sentiu que pela segunda vez não conseguia processar de imediato as palavras de Hakuba.

Todo o ar foi tirado de seus pulmões, sentiu uma vertigem assomar-lhe a cabeça, mas se manteve firme, com delicadeza desfez-se da mão que o segurava. Depois, com presteza felina, saltou para trás até pousar elegantemente na beirada do prédio.

— Você se apaixonou pela pessoa errada, detetive. — Disse, um resquício de ressentimento no tom jocoso.

Parecia até uma piada de mal gosto. Brincando com seu coração daquele jeito. Apunhalando-o só para depois cobrir o estrago com um pano que a custo estancava o sangue; seu peito ainda ardia, e restariam cicatrizes.

Antes que pudesse se preparar para partir, Hakuba levantou uma vez mais a voz implorando que o ouvisse.

— Não peço seu perdão, não acho que eu possa ser perdoado. — Ele balançou de leve a cabeça. — Quando se declarou para mim, eu devia ter me sentindo feliz, tantas vezes sonhei acordado com isso, tantas vezes sonhei com você. Mas quando percebi que em nenhum desses sonhos Kuroba Kaito aparecia... Foi uma terrível revelação e não podia iludir a nós dois com um relacionamento já fadado a não acontecer.

— Quem você realmente amava…

KID, não, Kaito abaixou a cabeça, a aba da cartola escondendo a dor evidente em seu olhar.

— Muito bem. Foi bom ter tido esta conversa com você, detetive, mas já está ficando tarde. 

Vendo a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Hakuba adiantou-se.

— Não se preocupe, nós nos veremos novamente, desta vez sob à luz do luar, onde continuaremos a dançar nossa valsa. Por enquanto, levarei isto comigo. — Mostrou a jóia.

Antes que Hakuba pudesse alcançá-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa a mais, KID saltara do prédio, abrindo a asa-delta e desaparecendo no céu noturno.


End file.
